


Разыграно по Чернышевскому

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Клэйву нужно держать последнюю представительницу рода Моргенштерн под контролем, поэтому они приказывают ей выйти замуж за охотника, верного Закону. Клэри же очень хочется найти виноватого: отца, брата, своего отвратительно спокойного жениха, Магнуса, который позволяет этой свадьбе случиться, опустившего руки Джейса... себя. Никто не виноват. Или все?





	Разыграно по Чернышевскому

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213757271.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: AU! Восстание Круга произошло, когда герои фика были уже взрослыми, Валентина и Джонатана казнили, Джослин погибла во время сражений, и Клэри и Джонатан воспитывались обоими родителями (никаких экспериментов с Чашей не было), графическое описание секса, подразумевается измена, упоминаются раны, кровь, беременность и роды.
> 
> Примечание: написано по мотивам заявки с инсайда: «А что если по событиям сериала Алека заставили жениться не на Лидии, а на Клэри? Причины оставляю на отыгрыш автора. Хотелось бы увидеть развитие их отношений, ну и вообще как они на это отреагировали, как бы складывалась их семейная жизнь? Особенно было бы интересно прочитать, как прошла их первая брачная ночь»
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Клэри чувствует себя проданной. Точно вещь — когда-то привлекательная, может быть, даже любимая, но теперь определенно вышедшая в тираж. Перед продажей ей, как и всякой потрепанной безделушке, придают лоск: моют, красиво укладывают волосы, прикрывают макияжем, точно краской, бросающиеся в глаза недостатки, а потом, словно в подарочную упаковку, заворачивают в нежный золотистый шелк.

При виде маминого свадебного платья, которое ее помощницы небрежно одергивают на вешалке руками, Клэри едва сдерживает слезы. Она помнит фотографии: сияющую улыбку Джослин, крутившейся перед зеркалом непосредственно перед церемонией, нечто неуловимое в глазах Валентина — то, что Клэри определяет как нежность, — когда тот обнимает свою молодую жену спустя пару мгновений после нанесения рун. Когда у Клэри появился первый ухажер, они с Джослин продумали церемонию будущей свадьбы до мелочей: цветы, приглашения, платье подружки невесты, цвет лацкана в пиджаке жениха, торжественную речь шафера...

У них был план, который теперь не имеет никакого значения.

Она мечтала о счастье и том самом волнующем трепете перед свадьбой, о котором тихо перешептываются знакомые девушки, о дрожи в пальцах и бабочках, парящих в животе, стоит подумать о женихе.

Все мечты разбиваются о реальность.

Конечно, ее жених не урод или чудовище. Алек такой же, как она. Обреченный.

«Вы больше не можете самолично руководить Институтом, Кларисса».

«Прежде вас не смущало мое главенство, Имоджен».

«Прежде ваш отец и брат не были преступниками, собиравшимися устроить геноцид».

«Я тут не причем!»

«Это не мое решение, Клэри. Но ты должна выйти замуж».

Как оказалось — за Алека. За Алека, чертова, Лайтвуда. Идеального сына, воина, руководителя и красавца, о котором мечтает каждая незамужняя охотница старше двенадцати, но не Клэри. Ее сердце тревожно сбивается при взгляде на длинную светлую челку, резкую линию челюсти и разноцветные глаза, которые манят за собой точно свет маяка в ночи. Ладони потеют при одном воспоминании о бьющемся прямо в ладонь сердце, гладкости накаченного тела, а между ног предательски влажнеет при мысли об уверенной хватке на бедрах, дыхании, опаляющем шею, и жадных поцелуях, больше похожих на попытки выпить ее до дна.

Ничего из этого больше не будет. Клэри не сможет. Просто не позволит. Не из-за себя — ей не впервые терпеть отвращение к самой себе и кипеть от неистовой ненависти к собственной слабости, из-за Алека. Он не виноват, что ее хотят наказать за отца и брата. Не виноват, что жажда Клэйва вернуть мнимый контроль превратилась в преследование каждого, кто хоть как-то был связан с семьей Моргенштерн. Не виноват, что Клэри слишком послушна и тщеславна, чтобы позволить отобрать у нее власть над Институтом, к которой она так долго шла. Не виноват, что Клэри скорее свяжет себя неразрушимыми узами, чем позволит вновь обливать свое имя грязью. Не виноват, что его глаза скучно карие, а не завораживают частичной гетерохромией. Не виноват, что выше ее на голову. Не виноват, что не родился блондином. Не виноват, что он не Джейс.

И уж конечно, не виноват, что любит Магнуса, а не ее.

Это выше ее понимания: почему Магнус позволяет Алеку жениться. Почему не остановит, не отговорит — его, в отличие от остальных, Алек хотя бы немного слушает. Но Магнус, стоит Клэри спросить об этом, грустно улыбается и отводит взгляд, прежде чем отправить ее с этим вопросом к жениху.

Клэри так и не решается спросить.

Алек ждет ее у алтаря. То ли из-за покроя, то ли из-за цвета костюма он кажется еще выше, чем есть. На его лице ни тени сомнения, а рука, протянутая Клэри в качестве поддержки, теплая и уверенная. Ее собственная ладонь мокрая от пота, букет грозит вот-вот выскользнуть из немеющих пальцев. Она хватается за Алека, как за спасательный круг, смотрит ему в глаза и не видит ничего, кроме усталого сочувствия и тщательно скрываемой тревоги. Это тут же приводит ее в чувство — жалость унизительна. Клэри заставляет себя выпрямиться, расправить плечи и гордо вскинуть подбородок.

Она — Моргенштерн. Они не увидят ее слез.

Руна брачного союза обжигает тыл ладони и на мгновение — всего на одно мгновение! — увидев, как дергается точно от боли, застывший в первом ряду гостей, Джейс, Клэри хочется закричать. Хочется броситься в колени Безмолвным братьям, Алеку, Имоджен, умоляя их остановиться, рассечь ненавистный знак или же отсечь ей руку — к демону ее, к черту! — но быстро возвращает самообладание, столкнувшись глазами с Магнусом, незаметно прислонившегося к дверному проему позади всех.

Клэри ждет ненависти, печали, горечи, но Магнус лишь смотрит, и на его губах все та же печальная улыбка, которая становится капельку счастливее, стоит Алеку также посмотреть на него. Кажется, что они общаются — через весь зал, в присутствии сотен гостей, не произнося ни звука, — но Клэри явственно слышится это безмолвное: «Я люблю тебя», — и такое же нежное: «И я тебя» — в ответ.

Что же она творит?

Прием Клэри почти не помнит, все сливается в едином калейдоскопе: праздничные наряды гостей, звон бокалов, одинаковые, будто выученные по одной шпаргалке, поздравления и лживые пожелания счастья. Она замирает соляным столбом, когда Джейс, поначалу державшийся в отдалении, все-таки подходит ближе. Он обнимает Алека, похлопывает по плечу, выдавливает из себя улыбку и старательно не смотрит на Клэри. Конечно же, Алек все замечает: благодарит парабатай за поздравления, а после извиняется, быстро исчезая в толпе, оставив их наедине.

Ей хочется сбежать. Или остаться. Броситься к Джейсу на шею и шептать, долго-долго шептать все то, что не сказала раньше, о чем молчала, что боялась озвучить. Или просто улыбнуться и поблагодарить за поддержку. Наплевать на пристальный взгляд Имоджен, точно коршун, следящей за внуком, впиться в его губы поцелуем: размазать помаду по его лицу, выпить дыхание, прикусить до крови и держать, прижиматься всем телом, вплавиться, раствориться, слиться с ним в одно целое, чтобы забыть ужас последнего месяца.

Джейс говорит: «Ты очень красивая».

Клэри не может вымолвить и слова.

Алек закрывает дверь и неторопливо проходит в спальню. Их спальню. Никаких отдельных кроватей — одно большое брачное ложе, пара тумбочек, один шкаф для одежды, один — для оружия и письменный стол. Алек сдергивает с себя бабочку, ерошит волосы, приводя их в творческий беспорядок, точно мечтал об этом весь вечер, и скидывает пиджак, тут же водружая его на стул.

«Ты можешь пойти в душ первой».

Она просто кивает, приподнимает подол платья, стягивает туфли, точно колодки, стискивавшие ее ноги весь вечер, и быстро скрывается за распахнутой дверью ванны, привычно защелкивая за собой замок. Прислонившись к двери, Клэри медленно сползает вниз.

Ее трясет. Пальцы постоянно соскальзывают с мудреных застежек платья, ноги не держат — ей приходится прислониться к ванне, чтобы раздеться. Когда свадебный наряд наконец падает на пол, Клэри долго, аккуратно, расправляя каждую складку, складывает его, чтобы потом самой убрать в сундук с немногочисленным наследством, что ей позволили оставить. Лишь потом она смотрит в зеркало.

Из отражения на нее глядит незнакомка. У нее большие зеленые глаза — испуганные, яркие, — болезненно-бледная кожа, а глубокие тени на веках видны даже сквозь изысканный макияж. Клэри противно видеть себя настолько изломанной, но она не отводит взгляда — впитывает каждое изменение, каждую рану, каждую каплю крови, отравленную виной по велению Клэйва — и повторяет про себя: «Помни, помни, помни».

Из легкого забытья ее вытаскивают короткий стук в дверь и тревожный голос Алека.

«Ты в порядке?»

Нет. Уже давно — нет.

«Я в порядке. Дай мне пару минут».

Встряхнувшись, Клэри снимает макияж, избавляется от щедро предоставленной косметикой маски, смывает с себя липкий пот и мерзкие смешки за спиной, коих сегодня услышала немало, укутывается в белый халат и, распутав влажные волосы, выходит из ванной.

Алек сидит на кровати. Он полуобнажен, и объективно Клэри не может сказать, что тот не красив. Красив. Даже очень. Литые мышцы, руны, точно нарочно подчеркивающие естественные изгибы, руки, ломающие шеи противникам. Тело Алека — заряженное оружие, сильный, могущественный инструмент, и Клэри не может им не восхищаться. Но желать — не может.

«Я на секунду».

Он действительно возвращается всего пару мгновений спустя. Клэри сидит на кровати, кутается в теплый халат и боится даже посмотреть в его сторону.

«Возьми».

Алек протягивает ей флакон — дорогое стекло с изысканными завитками и содержимым ярко-алого, словно кровь, цвета. Не понимая, что происходит, Клэри смотрит на мужа — уже мужа! — и видит в его руках еще один такой же.

«Свадебный подарок от Магнуса».

Он откупоривает и залпом выпивает.

«Афродизиак».

Теперь все становится капельку понятнее, хотя Клэри по-прежнему не понимает ни Алека, ни Магнуса, тем не менее она тоже открывает свой флакон и, замешкавшись лишь на секунду, выпивает. У зелья приятный вкус — чем-то напоминает вишневый сок — и почти мгновенный эффект. Клэри чувствует, как тело, утомленное переживаниями долгого дня, становится мягким и податливым. Кожу начинает покалывать незримыми иглами возбуждения, а между ног становится тепло и влажно.

Прикосновение Алека становится неожиданностью: он отводит волосы с ее лица и приспускает халат, легко падающий к ногам, оставляя Клэри обнаженной. Алек смущен и неловок — Клэри буквально чувствует его смятение и тут же задумывается: а бывал ли он когда-либо с девушкой? Или же она станет первой? Странно, но вместо еще больших сомнений, эта мысль вызывает в ней приятное томление и даже некую гордость.

Клэри откидывается назад и тянет Алека за собой. Тот нависает сверху, явно опасаясь придавить ее, и осторожно касается: проводит пальцами по ключицам, обводит контур груди, легонько царапая короткими ногтями заострившиеся соски, скользит широкой ладонью по плоскому животу и замирает у поросли коротко стриженых волосков на лобке. Движения аккуратные, как будто Алек боится причинить ей боль или иное неудобство, и будь это кто-то иной Клэри бы решила, что мужчина просто старается скрыть отсутствие собственного возбуждения, но пустой флакончик и очевидная твердость, потирающаяся о бедро, говорят об обратном.

Желание прикоснуться к себе, огладить клитор, скользнуть пальцами по половым губам, чтобы хоть как-то ослабить зудящее тепло внизу живота, становится нестерпимым, и Клэри раздвигает ноги, подталкивая руку Алека двигаться дальше, пока она сама сжимает свою грудь и, запрокинув голову, стонет, наконец-то почувствовав необходимое касание.

Возбуждение, навеянное афродизиаком, стремительно вытесняет сомнения и тревоги, которые не переставали крутиться у Клэри в голове. Остается лишь страсть — вязкая, тягучая, как патока, сладкая, как первородный грех, — и абсурдное стремление избавиться от этой ненастоящей страсти к чужому, нежеланному мужчине.

Алек отстраняется, чтобы стянуть с себя штаны и боксеры, а когда он вновь придвигается ближе, Клэри быстро оглядывает своего супруга целиком. Алек сложен точно греческий бог, и член — напряженный, достаточно толстый, в меру длинный, с темной головкой — лишь подчеркивает совершенство его тела. Но Клэри не чувствует ничего, кроме простого восхищения.

В пальцах Алек сжимает презерватив, который он спустя пару секунд раздумий откладывает в сторону.

«Нам нужны дети».

И Клэри согласно кивает, вновь притягивая Алека на себя. Он осторожно толкается в ее лоно — медленно, придерживая себя рукой и совершая короткие фрикции, из-за чего по телу Клэри мгновенно рассыпается ворох пьянящей дрожи. Когда член Алека погружается в нее полностью, Клэри долго гортанно стонет, прикусывая костяшки пальцев. Алек пульсирует внутри нее, неторопливо мягко толкается, и все, что она может сделать, чтобы не думать об этом — прикрыть глаза. С закрытыми легче представить, что это не Алек, а Джейс — горячий, шумный, любящий вгрызаться в ее шею поцелуями-укусами, обожающий брать ее резкими, почти грубыми толчками, обнимать, едва не ломая ребра, а после сжимать в крепком и уютном плене объятий.

Когда Алек сообщает о скором приближении оргазма, Клэри опускает руку и быстро потирает набухший клитор — ей не нужно много, она уверена... и оказывается права. Ее выбрасывает в удовольствие, тело дрожит, пальцы судорожно сжимают простыни, а рот распахнут на вдохе. Алек почти сразу кончает следом, осторожно выходит из нее, обтирает испачканные бедра Клэри бумажным полотенцем и накрывает одеялом, прежде чем уйти.

Но спящая Клэри этого уже не видит.

Ее новая жизнь совершенно не такая, как в ожиданиях. Клэри все еще глава Института, пускай Алек и взял на себя обязанности по снабжению и внутренним техническим вопросам, что только облегчило ее работу. Она все еще забывает откликаться на «миссис Лайтвуд» и по привычке оглядывается по сторонам в поисках Мариз, когда кто-то называет так ее. Имоджен не перестает восхищаться эффективностью их тандема, намекая, что им с Алеком не иначе как судьбой предначертано быть супругами. Клэри мило улыбается и молчит, с легкостью скрывая истинное положение дел.

Супружеская постель, шуточки о которой надоели Клэри до оскомины спустя сутки после свадьбы, пуста. Алек, следуя их договоренности, появляется в ней дважды в неделю с новой порцией афродизиака. Он действует увереннее, но все еще до раздражения осторожен — контролирует себя даже под зельем, не оставляя на Клэри ни засоса, ни синяка. И не целуя в губы. Этот пунктик Клэри замечает не сразу, но принимает как должное, понимая и уважая решение мужа, которого и мужем может назвать лишь с большой натяжкой.

Спустя три месяца после свадьбы, пока Алек и Магнус наслаждаются отпуском где-то в Южной Америке (разумеется, со всеми возможными предосторожностями — последнее, что им нужно, чтобы «измены» Алека стали очевидны для общественности), Клэри начинает подозревать, что беременна, а спешно вызванный Безмолвный брат, подтверждает ее догадки.

Всю беременность Алек ведет себя так, будто бы желаннее ребенка просто быть не может. Он покорно следует за Магнусом, тут же принявшимся скупать многочисленный ассортимент магазинов, чтобы часами выбирать вещи, игрушки, колыбельку, коляску и сотни других мелочей, что неизбежно понадобятся вскоре после рождения. Иногда во время особо бурных их перепалок во время шопинга, ей начинает казаться, что это Магнус, воспользовавшись своей силой, вот-вот осчастливит Алека наследником. Клэри же наблюдает за внезапным ажиотажем отстраненно, будто со стороны, и отчаянно пытается почувствовать радость от грядущего материнства, но ощущает лишь усталость и желание, чтобы все это быстрее закончилось.

Разглядывая себя в зеркало, она не сводит взгляда с округлившегося живота, натянутой кожи и почему-то не может заставить себя поверить в реальность происходящего. Материнство — еще один детский план, лишившийся смысла в день свадьбы с Алеком. Клэри хотела детей. Чем больше, тем лучше. Поначалу простое наивное желание иметь большую семью шло рука об руку с мечтами о роскошной свадьбе, а потом приобрело более четкие границы. Когда она встретила Джейса. Его детей она хотела. Хотела увидеть, как пойдет маленький мальчик с пшеничными волосами и голубыми глазами, как будет рисовать бессвязные загогулины маленькая девочка с ее волосами, как пара двойняшек будет делить между собой куклу. А этот ребенок... не тот, кого она бы хотела.

Схватки начинаются во время жуткой небывалой по меркам Нью-Йорка метели. Сильные порывы ветра сотрясают окна Института, вход грозит быть заваленным в течение получаса, а прямо посреди совещания Клэри чувствует, как текут по ногам отошедшие воды. Алек, стоящий рядом и мгновенно понимающий, в чем дело, стоит увидеть промокшую юбку, подхватывает ее на руки и тащит в лазарет, по пути отдавая приказ доставить Безмолвных братьев немедленно, даже если придется прорывать дорогу с помощью лопат.

Боль выкручивает каждую мышцу, простреливает по позвоночнику, отдается болезненным эхом в ногах и неприятным жжением в животе. Дышать дается с трудом — паника охватывает Клэри как никогда раньше — и Алеку приходится долго, упорно объяснять ей, как сделать вдох. Пот течет по лбу, застилая глаза, одной рукой Клэри сильно, до хруста, стискивает ладонь Алека, который не отходит от ее постели, а второй цепляется за кровать, стоит почувствовать новую схватку.

Чудом ли или же испугавшись гнева Алека, их подчиненные все же доставляют Безмолвных братьев вовремя. Те склоняются над Клэри, прося Алека удалиться, но тот и не думает покидать лазарет, лишь ненадолго исчезает из ее поля зрения, чтобы сделать пару звонков. Все остальное время он не отходит ни на шаг, держит ее за руку, позволяя ломать собственные кости и шепчет что-то успокаивающее.

Когда боль сменяется странной пустотой и растерянностью, а тело начинает гореть, точно в лихорадке, Клэри теряется, не понимая, что происходит, пока один из Безмолвных братьев, не передает ей тяжелый сверток на руки. Она не может найти в лице младенца ни одной знакомой черты — тот кричит, зажмурив глаза и теребя крохотными ручками. А стоит Алеку податься вперед и легонько погладить сжатый кулачок, то затихает и смотрит на них. У него яркие зеленые глаза, как у Клэри, и что-то с треском лопается в ее груди при взгляде на сына.

Макс — Алек попросил, чтобы сын носил имя погибшего брата — совсем не похож на Клэри. Он спокойный, усидчивый ребенок, часами просиживающий за игрушками-солдатиками или разноцветными книжками, которые десятками притаскивает Мариз, беззаветно любящая внука. У него темные волосы, как у Алека, и он на сто процентов Лайтвуд. Это почему-то причиняет не меньшую боль, чем когда-то причинило вынужденное замужество. Но Клэри не говорит об этом. Не Алеку. Тот любит сына. Алек — хороший отец, куда лучший, чем был для Клэри Валентин или же для самого Алека — Роберт. Первые месяцы он чаще остается в Институте, ночами не спит, убаюкивая Макса, чтобы дать Клэри возможность передохнуть, играет с ним, кормит, меняет подгузники, а спустя какое-то время и вовсе, кажется, принимает все обязанности по присмотру за ребенком на себя, оставляя Клэри заботы об Институте. Поначалу она чувствует вину за это, пока однажды, вернувшись в комнаты за бумагами, не застает Алека за чтением книги сыну. У него оказывается приятный голос — бархатистый, легко меняющийся на нужный лад: звонче — ниже, старше — моложе, — и на пару мгновений она и сама застывает, с удовольствием вслушиваясь в незнакомую историю. Лишь когда до нее доносится совсем не детский смех, она, выглянув из-за двери, понимает, что Магнус, точно так же как и она, заворожено слушает сказку в исполнении Алека наравне с младенцем.

Их сыну год и два месяца, когда Клэри предлагает Алеку вернуться в супружескую постель.

«Нам нужны еще дети. Хотя бы один».

Тот просто кивает, по привычке обговаривая детали, и все повторяется. Клэри снова привыкает к порталам, развертывающимся в шаге от постели, пытается не обращать внимания на растрепанный, но до безумия счастливый вид Алека, темнеющие засосы на его шее и плечах и желтеющие синяки, по форме напоминающие пальцы, на бедрах. Ревность тут не уместна. Клэри не имеет на нее права. Никогда не имела. Но тем не менее ревнует. Алек все так же избегает поцелуев, стремится доставить ей удовольствие, а закончив, дожидается, пока она заснет, и сразу же исчезает в очередном портале.

Чтобы хоть как-то оживить однообразные будни, Клэри снова начинает ходить в патрули, возобновляет тренировки и с неудовольствием отмечает, что совсем раскисла. Вбитые Валентином навыки легко воскресают после изматывающих спаррингов, а вот физическая форма возвращается с трудом — сказывается и долгое отсутствие практики, и тяжелые роды, но, поставив перед собой цель, Клэри все же добивается желаемого. И все идет неплохо, пока на очередном рейде ей не достается от демона.

Это была стандартная миссия: зачистка гнезда. Кроме нее четверо охотников — более чем достаточно — и все же она просчиталась. Один из демонов как следует потрепал ее плечо — пускай это и стоило ему жизни. Когда его челюсти все-таки разжимают, из многочисленных ран тут же начинает хлестать кровь, Иратце не справляется с объемом травм, и Клэри доставляют в Институт на руках.

Оказавшись в родных коридорах, она хватает своих подчиненных за руки, твердо приказывая, не сообщать Алеку. Клэри повторяет это снова и снова, пока в голове крутится судорожное: «Скоро все закончится».

Это выматывает. Вся эта ложь. Об идеальной семье Лайтвуд. О счастливом супружестве. О желанном ребенке. О взаимопонимании, которому можно только позавидовать. О том, что она не жалеет, как повернулась ее жить. О том, что не просыпается по ночам от того, что в постели слишком холодно, а единственный мужчина, к чьей груди Клэри хотелось бы прижаться, давно сбежал за тысячи миль от Нью-Йорка в далекую Данию, только бы не видеть ее рядом со своим парабатай.

Ноги начинают холодеть. Клэри буквально чувствует, как медленно, вместе с кровью, капля за каплей, жизнь выскальзывает из ее тела. Но ей не страшно. Она слишком устала, чтобы противиться. Она хочет, чтобы это закончилось.

Когда рядом с больничной койкой, куда сгрузили Клэри, открывается зияющее чрево портала, она досадливо стонет и морщится, проклиная пугливых идиотов, ослушавшихся прямого приказа. Следом за Алеком ступает Магнус, жестом прогоняя всех любопытных прочь. Когда последний из них оказывается за дверью, Алек сжимает его ладонь и ласково с нескрываемой теплотой во взгляде целует в щеку.

«Я пойду проверю Макса и вернусь, хорошо?»

Магнус не трогается с места, пока тот едва ли не бегом уходит прочь, а затем неторопливо подходит к Клэри. Она внимательно разглядывает его из-под полуприкрытых век. Их с Алеком явно прервали: волосы без укладки и разноцветных прядей; на пальцах нет и половины обычного количества тяжелых перстней; на лице ни следа макияжа, а из одежды — лишь простые мягкие брюки и длинная рубашка в восточном стиле, открывающая обзор на мускулистую грудь. Его красота и экзотичность не вызывают сомнения, и, пожалуй, впервые за все время Клэри действительно понимает, почему Алека когда-то привлек эксцентричный маг. Но почему тот позволил Алеку жениться — не может.

Увлеченная разглядыванием, она почти не чувствует ловких, но в то же время мягких прикосновений — Магнус, бережно отдирая присохшую ткань рубашки от кожи, осматривает все еще кровящие раны. Морщится, когда тонкая кожица, наращенная Иратце на одной из них, лопается, и кровотечение усиливается, а, когда то не останавливается после спешно произнесенного заклинания, хмурится еще сильнее.

«Мое дело — дрянь, да?»

Он поднимает на нее взгляд, и Клэри впервые за долгое знакомство с Магнусом видит, как сверкают кошачьим взором его глаза.

«Я бы так не сказал. Нужно время, силы и мое ангельское терпение».

Магнус снова склоняется над раной.

«Ты можешь сказать Алеку, что меня не спасти, и дать мне умереть».

Клэри хочет добавить «пожалуйста», готова умолять, просить, уговаривать. Все, что угодно. Спасительная темнота так близко.

«Алек меня не простит. А ты подумала о сыне?»

«Только не говори, что ты об этом не думал. К тому же... ты будешь Максу лучшим отцом, чем я когда-либо — матерью».

«Это решать не тебе, Кларисса».

У нее нет сил возразить: что-то во взгляде Магнуса — жесткое, темное, пугающее — вдруг заставляет Клэри стряхнуть вязкий морок подступающей смерти. Она впервые за долгое время чувствует надежду, всего намек на нее, но этого достаточно, чтобы бороться.

Магнус усмехается, выуживает из воздуха чашу с какой-то едко пахнущей мазью и начинает смазывать ее поврежденное плечо.

«Вот и умничка».

Запах трав и аккуратные прикосновения усыпляют. Клэри сама не замечает, как проваливается в сон — дурной, явно навеянный диким сочетанием демонического яда и трав Магнуса. Ей снится город, пылающий огнем, женщина, целующая ее мертвого брата и Джейса, перед тем как вырвать им сердца. Ей снится огненный клинок — такой яркий, что становится больно. Ей снится Аликанте и его башни, реки крови, бегущие по каменной мостовой, крики умирающих и рев демонов, пирующих трупами погибших. Сон настолько реален, что Клэри все еще чувствует тяжесть рукояти меча в своей ладони и изгиб стило, впивающийся в ладонь, когда просыпается.

В лазарете пусто. Возле койки Клэри виднеется кресло с примятым сидением — кто-то явно пытался дождаться ее пробуждения. На тумбочке рядом, в несколько рядов — флаконы и чаши с маленькой литерой «М», которую Клэри уже давно научилась находить на флаконах с приносимым Алеком афродизиаком. Она осторожно садится на постели — плечо почти не болит, лишь неприятно ноет, так что Клэри поднимается на ноги. Голова пару мгновений кружится от резкой смены положения и большой потери крови, но надолго это ее не задерживает. Она медленно бредет по полупустым коридорам — судя по блеклому свету за окнами, занимается рассвет, а значит охотники в большинстве своем отсыпаются после ночных рейдов. Добравшись до своей спальни, Клэри толкает дверь и замирает на пороге.

Алек спит сидя — под спиной виднеется одна из ее подушек. На его руках, вцепившись в отцовскую футболку, спит Макс, забавно морща носик и пачкая плечо Алека слюной. Магнус обнимает Алека за пояс, еле заметно стискивая мужчину каждые пару секунд, и использует его бедро вместо подушки.

Они выглядят уютно. Цельно. Как семья. И Клэри, как ни старается, не может представить себя частью этой прекрасной картинки.

Собираясь вернуться в лазарет, она, очевидно, слишком шумно дергает дверь — Алек тут же просыпается — сонно встряхивает головой, быстро моргает, щурится, но увидев нее, успокаивается.

«Ложись рядом».

«Но...»

«Клэри. Это твоя спальня. Ложись рядом».

Алек опускается на подушке ниже, невольно тревожа Магнуса, который с готовностью позволяет тому устроиться поудобнее, чтобы вновь оккупировать его бедро, а Макс же и вовсе не обращает на изменение положения никакого внимания. Клэри опускается на подушку напротив и тут же засыпает уверенная, что кошмары отступят перед теплым дыханием сына, мужа и его любовника.

 

Вторая беременность становится для Клэри неожиданностью. Они не провели с Алеком вместе и десятка ночей, когда ее чрево вновь зачинает. В этот раз нет ни равнодушия, ни отстраненности — лишь лихорадочное возбуждение и болезненный страх, которому нет ни причины, ни объяснения. Ведомая смутными опасениями Клэри до последнего держит свою беременность в секрете и лишь когда понимает, что еще немного, и ее положение станет очевидным, сообщает Алеку. Тот улыбается, подбрасывает радостно хохочущего Макса, постоянно крутящегося у него под ногами, в воздух и сообщает сыну, что у него будет сестричка. Алек вообще странно уверен и спокоен, в то время как Клэри мельтешит и беспокоится, хоть и не может понять почему.

Опасения Клэри приобретают определенность, когда ее дочь приходит в мир на два месяца раньше срока. Роды проходят легко — явно в противовес первым, но Безмолвные братья слишком долго не отдают ей дочь, и Алеку с трудом удается убедить ее не бегать по Институту в окровавленной ночной рубашке в поисках новорожденного дитя.

Девочка действительно в полном порядке. Совсем крохотная — меньше родного брата вдвое и уже безумно красивая. Клэри кажется, что она видит на головке легкий рыжий пушок, а, когда малышка открывает глазки, с трудом сдерживает вздох при виде ярко-голубых глаз.

Алек удивленно моргает.

«Как у Мариз. Как ты ее назовешь?»

Клэри не раздумывает ни минуты.

«Джесси».


End file.
